In known vehicle speed control systems, typically referred to as cruise control systems, a set-speed for the vehicle may be initially set by a user (e.g., driver). Once set by the user, the vehicle speed is maintained on-road without further intervention by the user so as to improve the driving experience for the user by reducing workload. So long as the speed control system remains in an active state, the speed control system attempts to maintain the speed of the vehicle at the designated set-speed as the vehicle progresses.
One drawback of such known speed control systems, however, is that the systems may allow a user to select, and/or may maintain the vehicle speed at, a user-selected set-speed without regard to whether various conditions exist that, when encountered or met at certain vehicle speeds, may adversely affect vehicle composure and/or vehicle occupant comfort. These conditions may include, for example, those related to the terrain the vehicle is traversing, the movement of the vehicle body, and the occupancy of the vehicle (e.g., the number of vehicle occupants and their respective locations within the vehicle), to name a few. If the user selects, and/or the speed control system maintains the speed of the vehicle at, a set-speed that is too high for certain conditions when that or those conditions are encountered or met, the comfort of the vehicle occupants, as well as the composure of the vehicle, could be significantly affected unless corrective measures are taken by the user, such as, for example, the deactivation of the speed control system.
Known cruise control systems are also arranged cancel in the event that a wheel slip event is detected requiring intervention by a traction control system (TCS) or stability control system (SCS). Accordingly, they are not well suited to maintaining vehicle progress when driving in off-road conditions or on slippery roads, where such events may be relatively common.
Accordingly, there is a need for a speed control system and method for use with the same that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.